In the wrong Place at the right Time
by daistaf
Summary: Voldemort pursued Neville, instead of Harry, and thus the Potters were tortured to death, with only Harry escaping. But not without damage, as he grew into a dark young man. The last stand against Voldemort in their seventh year didn't go as planned and Harry found himself unwillingly sent back in time, with only a short note as his guide. Time travel. Darker!Harry. Harry/Bellatrix


**AN : Hey there guys! Yeah I know! A freaking new story?! Well, yeah… I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. I know many were waiting for an update of Black Hole but I have this little bit of writer's block. Not severely major, but it is a pain in the butt nonetheless. I'll try to update it as quick as I can, as well as my other stories. I'm actually hoping that this one will help with writer's block. It's a Darker!Harry with time travel. Anyway, let's see the Summary…  
*************************************************************************************

**.**

**Introduction : **

On the fateful night, Lord Voldemort choose to pursue Neville Longbottom, attacking his home, killing his parents and marking him as his equal, before the rebounded killing curse tore him away from his body. Those, making Neville the Boy-Who-Lived.  
At the same time, a group of Death Eaters attacked Potter Cottage, after Peter Pettigrew revealed their location. James and Lily were tortured to death, and when the one year old Harry was being held under the Cruciatus, Aurors arrived, with Sirius Black at their head. The Death Eaters were put into Azkaban and Sirius took custody of his godson. Unfortunately, the damage has been already done, and Harry grew into an unstable young man, respected for his powers and intelligence and feared for his mercilessness.

The story starts in the middle of their Seventh year at Hogwarts when Voldemort attacked the school with all his dark army.

Harry will be much darker than in canon, and much more powerful. The story until the seventh year is nearly identical to the Canon, albeit with a few changes here and there. Of course all will be revealed as the story go.  
Like I said before this is a Time-Travel story. The pairing will be Harry/Bellatrix.

I hope that the originality of the story will be to your liking.

.

.

**Chapter 1: A Note to the Past**

.

.

Harry tilted his head to the side making the deadly curse pass him without harm. Taking a step forward he spun to the right, avoiding another sickly green curse from the Death Eater, then with a flick of his wand he batted the Cutting curse directed at his neck away. The follower of the Dark Lord was getting annoyed from his failures to kill the boy, and to say the truth, the young Potter was losing his patience as well. Blocking a new dark curse with a shield, Harry twirled his wand in an intricate movement and launched a bright red beam at his opponent.

The Death Eater summoned a shield of his own to deflect the oncoming spell, but to his astonishment the red beam passed through it like it wasn't there, not even stopping as it touched his body. With wide eyes and a face frozen in horror and pain, the man fell backward, a fist sized hole in his chest, dead before touching the ground.

With an impassive face, he turned to his right after hearing someone run in his direction.

.

Ron Weasley was many things; headstrong, powerful when he put enough will in his endeavors, a great tactician, a very good Quidditch Keeper, a good duelist and the most loyal friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. But all those titles lost any value in front of the Slytherin before him. Coming from an old and powerful Pure-Blooded family, Harry Potter, despite being an orphan, was probably the most dangerous student to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. And the dozen copses of dead Death Eaters lying at his feet had nothing to do with it.

The last scion of the Potter family was powerful and intelligent beyond belief. Ron knew a few great minds that were said to be the best of this generation, but even they had nothing on him. His cunning and resourcefulness were the epitome of the House of Salazar. But what made him so dangerous were not all of this, but his mercilessness. He was not cruel, per se, but the methodical manner in which he dealt with his adversaries was short to Legendary in Hogwarts.

His acquaintances in the school were scarce, as were his enemies. And wasn't it for his own vendetta against the Dark Lord for destroying his family and making him into what he was today; You-Know-Who would have been the first in the line to recruit the Potter.

But alas, the cruel Fate had made it that James and Lily Potter were tortured to their death. The one year old Harry however, stayed under the Cruciatus curse for only a dozen minutes before Aurors were able to stop the Death Eaters. But the damage was already done…

.

"What is it, Weasley?" Harry asked in a monotonous tone. And again Ron felt very uneasy under the stare of those _dead_ emerald green eyes.

"The Contingency plan is in motion." The red head replied, taking a hold of his emotions. "There are too many Death Eaters around to activate _it._ We need a defense line that would enable us to trigger it in safety." Ron continued.

"A Contingency plan you say? Something prepared by Dumbledore I presume?" the Potter asked, raising and eyebrow. "What about the Heart? Who is going to guard this room if I go with you?" he continued looking at the great blue crystal seated on a pedestal covered in runes. _The Heart of Hogwarts. _The very thing that he, along with five other seventh years were sent to protect.

As if only now remembering that mission, Ron looked around for the others. After spotting his classmates lying around, the red head sighed in defeat. They had been his friends.

"If the plan works, the Heart wouldn't matter anymore."

"Lead the way then, Weasley. Longbottom may be the Chosen One but better not bet too much on it."

.

.

They ran as quickly as possible to the Great Hall where _it_ meant to be activated, whatever that meant. Disposing of the Death Eaters on their way, they arrived to their destination. Many of the Inner Circle were fighting the professors or the more powerful students. Among them, the tall Boy-Who-Lived could be seen engrossed in a struggle with three followers of the Dark Lord.

Seeing his best friend in a tight spot, Ron launched a powerful Reducto toward one of them, while Harry slashed the hand of the other clean off. Neville finished the last one with a well-placed Stupefy.

After studying the Potter and seeing him alone, a pang of guilt hit him like a Bludgeoning curse. So many friends, so many innocents were killed in this war. So many of them died for his cause. A cause that no longer mattered if the plan implemented by Dumbledore was to work.

"We need to push the Death Eaters away and guard the Great Hall. No one of his followers can be allowed to interrupt us." Neville explained. "Let's push them back!" he cried out to everyone, and with a roar the survivors increased their efforts. The blind belief in their Chosen One was giving them strength. So with a bit of struggle, the remaining Death Eaters were pushed outside of the room, closing the giant doors with force. Just for an added protection, McGonagall and Flitwick erected a stone wall in front of the doors.

.

.

"What now, Longbottom?" Harry asked, curious despite himself.

Neville rapidly approached the Headmaster Seat, still intact after all that happened, and with a flick of his wand tore it away. Incrusted in the ground was a rune stone, which the young man activated with a tap of his Holly and Phoenix-feather wand. Instantly a shockwave of ambient magic traveled the Great Hall and a gigantic runic array appeared on the ground.

Despite having studied Ancient Runes, Harry couldn't translate a word of it. The sheer complexity of the creation shocked him for a fraction of a second. Dumbledore was truly one of the greatest wizards to ever have walked Earth; it was truly saddening that the Man had died from a curse on an ancient artifact. Truly a pitiful way to die for a man like him.

Another shockwave shuddered through the hall, but this time it wasn't from runes, but from the doors. Turning toward the source of the noise, he witnessed as the door, as well as the wall created to reinforce it were destroyed into splinters with a mighty explosion. And there stood the other wizard, as great if not greater than the old Headmaster. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he liked to be called: Lord Voldemort.

"Shit!" Neville cursed beside him. "The Runic Array had to charge! We need time!"

"Well, well, well…" the snake like voice of the Dark Lord hissed. "I think that the playtime is over, Longbottom. Time has come for you to face me. So face me like your father did…and die like he did."

"The one that is going to die is you, Tom!" Neville cried out, anger marring his face.

"Don't pronounce the name of that pathetic man!" Voldemort screamed, launching a sickly green curse toward the Chosen One. The young man dodged the spell and pointed his own wand toward his parents' killer.

"You need time, so let's create the time you need." Harry said stepping forward, an angry frown appearing on his face. With a nod, Neville advanced toward the Dark Lord with the Potter.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter!" Voldemort snorted. "So much potential completely wasted on an unreachable goal."

"We shall see to that." Was Harry's silent reply.

.

.

Ron Weasley was Neville's best friend and confidant, and when he fought alongside his friend, they were a force to be reckoned with. But when Neville fought alongside Harry Potter…they were downright unstoppable. Their understanding of one another and their perfect coordinated attacks were legendary. Ron didn't know if the reason of that compatibility was due to both of them being children of the Prophecy, despite Neville being chosen by Voldemort, or something beyond his comprehension.

"Oh! You're ready to fight I see!" The Dark Lord exclaimed, before with a flick of his wand launching an Avada Kedavra toward the duo. Both jumped to the side to avoid the killing curse and instantly reposted; Neville with a Reducto and Harry with a Cutting curse. Both curses rebounded on the shield easily created by Voldemort. With a savage smile, he launched a yellow spell, which divided itself into many others and rapidly approached the moving Neville. With a roll he evaded a few of them and raised his wand, a shield appearing in front of him. The smirk on Voldemort's face only widened when the beams passed through the protection. The Chosen One was surprised for a moment, but the next he was flying back, attracted by Harry's Accio.

Without stopping to see if Longbottom was alright, the Slytherin jumped over his ally and launched the same yellow spell toward the Dark Lord.

After easily dodging the multiple beams, he sent three killing curses toward the last Potter. Harry for his part flicked his wand and a stone wall rose in front of him, stopping the Unforgivable curses. Turning around he gave a leg up to Neville that was running toward him, making him jump over the wall and launch a Reducto, surprising Voldemort. At the last moment, he batted the curse away, a frown appearing on his face. Not losing time, the Boy-Who-Lived followed by a chain of nasty curses making the Dark Lord unable to counter. Suddenly, Harry reappeared to Voldemort's left, uncovering his Invisibility cloak and launching a powerful Dark curse that would leave the receiver without his bones.

With a swirl of his cloak, Voldemort apparated away, only to reappear behind the Chosen One, a Cruciatus leaving his wand. Following his example, Neville apparated a dozen yards away, launching a red spell toward his nemesis, but the curse being completely of course, Voldemort let it pass him harmlessly. What he didn't expect was for Harry to appear in the direction of the spell and with a mighty trust of his wand, redirecting the red beam toward the Dark Lord. The distance being too short to do anything, Tom Riddle received the attack to his left hand, making him spin on himself from the force.

A hiss escaping from his lips, he raised his wand toward the Potter when suddenly a screaming Neville descended on him, the Sword of Gryffindor in hand. A second later another scream, this time of pain, echoed in the Great Hall, as Voldemort's wand hand fell to the ground, cleanly cut off. A second later, a loud '_Avada Kedavra!'_ from Harry collided with the Dark Lord's back, and silence filled the hall.

As Voldemort's body crashed to the stone floor, people around were still unbelieving to the incredible feat. That the greatest Dark Lord to have graced Earth was defeated by two teenagers, powerful, but still teenagers, was unbelievable.

.

.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Harry mumbled, catching his breath. Something was off with all this. Tom Riddle was much more powerful than that, he was certain of it.

"I have to agree." Neville replied. "But glad nonetheless." He continued, turning toward the now fearful Death Eaters.

"So what now?" the Slytherin asked, lost in thoughts.

"I don-…" began the Boy-Who-Lived, but was interrupted with a blood freezing laugh. Turning toward the downed body of the Dark Lord they saw it shake, and they understood that he was the one laughing. Jumping backward after seeing the body move, Neville and Harry clutched their wands and readied themselves.

Slowly Voldemort rose to his feet, a feral smile adorning his ugly face. Summoning his wand to his hand, he waved it over his detached appendage and it reattached itself to his body. Flexing his fingers as to test if all was working, he turned toward them.

"Have you really thought that I would be so easily defeated? Me, the most powerful Dark Lord in history?!" he screamed, the folly so often described by Dumbledore, now visible for the world to see. "You are a thorn in my plans, Harry Potter, a thorn that is time to destroy."

And as if on cue, Neville doubled in pain beside the young Slytherin, a scream escaping from his lungs. Concentrating, Harry launched a powerful curse toward Voldemort, but the latter batted it away without difficulty. With a silent curse under his breath, the last Potter grabbed Longbottom and apparated them near the runic array.

.

"So, the Contingency plan. How about we do it?" he asked Ron Weasley.

"You cannot escape my grasp Harry Potter!" the madman exclaimed, and again another scream tore through the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Neville!" Ron cried out beside him.

"You cannot…" Voldemort screamed again.

"…escape me…" the Chosen One whispered, and suddenly Ron was hurled backward from the killing curse launched by his best friend.

His eyes widening for the first time since a long time, he jumped away under the cries of sorrow around him, escaping another deadly beam.

"Neville!" Harry cried out. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"You underestimated my resourcefulness. I did something that no other wizard or witch had done before me! I am immortal!" Voldemort gloated, slowly approaching Harry.

"You are as good as dead…" whispered Neville in a double voice, possessed by the Dark Lord.

Rapidly batting a curse from the Gryffindor away, he launched his own, easily avoided by the possessed young man. Raising another stone wall, Harry stopped the volley of killing curses sent his way. A second later and stone wall was shattered and the last Potter stood alone, before his enemies; many of the defenders having fallen to the onslaught of the reinvigorated Death Eaters.

During the following minutes, Harry used all his considerable power and knowledge to fight the two wizards. Twirling, jumping and launching back curses upon curses. But he was nearing his limits… His breath was ragged, his vision was getting blurry, and his arm was getting numb.

Suddenly apparating to his left, Voldemort launched a killing curse toward him. Having no time to react accordingly, he apparated away, only to feel a great power slam into him with astounding force. A Moment later he was standing in the center of the runic array, unable to move a finger.

"What the…?!" he exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Voldemort screamed, seeing that his curses couldn't penetrate the gold barrier around the runes.

Suddenly the array illuminated itself even more, blinding him for a moment, and then a pain unlike any other invaded his body. His screams were heard even above the deafening humming of the runes. It was like he was torn apart, inside out. Like his very being was being crushed by the Universe.

Out of a sudden all stopped and Harry crumbled to the ground. He lay there without moving, not caring about Voldemort and the possessed Neville. Not caring that his life could be ended at any second. Not caring about anything.

Then then pain left his body. He didn't know for how long he stayed there but finally the pain was over.

Slowly he opened his eyes and with difficulties sat down. No one was around. No Death Eaters, no dead bodies, no Neville and no Voldemort. Nothing but a simple note at his feet.

Scrambling toward the parchment he raised it to his eyes and read it:

.

_**Dear Neville,**_

_**Find the Horcruxes and destroy them. Only after that could Voldemort be killed.**_

_**I have faith in you, my boy. Faith that you'll be able to do what I couldn't. **_

_**You can change the past and save everyone. **_

_**Never doubt your abilities and don't stray from your path. **_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**.**_

.

"Well, shit…"

.

.

**Say what you think, and review this story!**

**Daistaf**


End file.
